


Green-Arrow Eyes

by KillerQveen



Series: Falling for you [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor Who References, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Shy Dean, Some Swearing, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Teen Destiel, Teen Romance, doctor who - Freeform, punk!Cas, some spoilers Doctor Who season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQveen/pseuds/KillerQveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas always thought Dean Winchester and Charlie Bradbury were a couple. But when he realises they are not, he suddenly decides start watching Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Arrow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is kind of complementing "Blue-Tardis Eyes" (another work hung in here, so if you have not read it, I'll encourage you to do so, always, if you feel like it.)  
> I don't know why but it seemed "uncompleted" for me, so I added this. Could be read one without the other, so... I make it a serie. Enough chatting. Sorry.
> 
> As I said:
> 
> English is not my main language, and I'm kinda rusty on it, so sorry if there are mistakes or sentences wrong written.  
> Don't be shy to point them out, like really, do it!  
> I'm always (very) grateful for your comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.
> 
> PS: Obviously none of these characters belong to me, and I make no profit about them.
> 
> Also, my tumblr, I write short stuff there too, if you are not bored of me already!
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

_What now? What do I do now?_ Cas is trying not to freak out and run away. He leans to the wall, while he forces himself not to look to the counter. He is scared. But he remembers why he’s here.He remembers why he wants to do that.

 

*

Well, “this” started about two weeks ago, when Gabriel had said something about some Doctor Who cinema party or whatever. He was excited about it, people loved the idea and there was such a big list for it. He said: “Yeah! Dean and Charlie almost jumped the desk to sign in” He did it carefree. Jokingly, as he always did.

Cas sighed. Dean was the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. But he tried to push this thought out of his mind. Dean had a girlfriend, and Cas was not this kind of person. That’s why he always keeps a “safe distance” between them. He avoided risks.

But Gabriel, ignoring his younger brother’s crush, kept talking: “I have to be honest, I think Charlie was so excited because Dorothy is a huge fan and she is absolutely coming”

“What!?” Cas almost choke.

Gabriel, seeming surprised for his abrupt question, answered: “Yes, Dorothy loves Doctor Who, what’s the matter? It’s a great show, you should give it a try!”

“No, I mean, Charlie is going for Dorothy? And Dean? He is her boyfriend!”

Gabriel laughed at Cas’ words: “Boyfriend?”

Cas was getting mad at Gabe, sometimes he could be such a pain in the ass, but an sparkle if hope lighted inside him, calming him down.

“Yeah, Gabe, boyfriend. Is it a new concept for you? Do you want me to make you a picture?” He asked.

“In fact, yeah, smartass. Can you? Because I would like you to explain me how a lesbian has a **_boyfriend_** ”

Cas breathe stopped.

“Wait, Charlie is a lesbian? Does Dean knows that?” He asked worried.

Gabriel couldn’t help it and started laughing hard. “Don’t know…” Said faking doubt. “Of course he knows, dumbass. They are friends! Best friends!!”

“But I though…” At this moment Cas’ world started spinning around him. Fast.

Far away he heard his brither saying: “And, by the way, I think he is into men too for what I’ve seen in the comic store… at least into Sebastian Stan, like… totally”.

 

_Have you ever felt like you were trying to solve a puzzle but it was impossible? And then, you find the correct piece and everything start to connect._

_Cas saw Dean and Charlie talking, in slow motion, how they look to each other. Laughing. The punch-in-the-shoulder-hello. Friends._

_He remembered once he turned the head and saw those green eyes stuck in him. Friends._

_Cas knew Dean had to stay out of his mind because he had a girlfriend, but he felt something. Friends._

_Cas remembered the time he couldn’t avoid a half smile when they crossed in the hallway, and the light blush that appeared in Dean’s face. Friends._

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck._

Grabriel was still talking, but he didn’t listed. He was rushing. _What was he going to do now?_

 

*

 

Cas smiles thinking about his panic when he found out Dean and Charlie did not have a romantic relationship. Though, what he wants to remember is the feeling he got after it. He felt the universe opening a big big door for him. He felt light and warmth. It was like a huge _“Come on, you wanted it? Didn’t you? Ok, I’m going to be good at you. For once. Don’t get use to it. Nahh… is like, I owe you. Don’t I? Come on, take your chance”_

He feels his heart racing and looks at the counter. There’s Dean. He could approach and buy popcorn with him. But NO. He had a plan. But his plan is falining. _Shit!_

 

*

Cas felt he had been given a chance. So he decided to go for it.

 _First things, first_. “Gabe, do you want us to see Doctor Who?” His brother seemed surprised, however he was more excited about he finally agreeing on watching Doctor Who, so if he had any question, he forgot.

“Marathoning 10 seasons in two weeks” said Gabe when he told him he wanted to go with them to the premiere. He was afraid his brother told him it was impossible. Instead of, he said “ Cool, let’s get some candy and start NOW, we don’t have time to waste”

His brother could be… well, _**him.**_ But when he did this kind of things, Cas saw how kind and understanding was. He loved him. Well, he loved him always. Just, now, more.

Marathoning Doctor Who with his brother was really cool, despite he had to watch some on his own (he had a comic store to attend). He felt grateful for it when he cried like a baby when Rose left ( _“I’m burning a star just to say goodbye”)_ , and when Ten left. And… well, he cried a lot. A lot of times, really.

He wasn’t ashamed, but he didn’t wanted everyone to know, though.

While he watched the show he thought about Dean. Dean with his nerdy t-shirts and his shyness. Dean with his freckles and the way he looks damn sexy when he thinks. He found himself realising he would love watching the show with him, even if he cried. He didn’t want to hide anything to him. _God, he really like him!_

He needed a plan. He wanted to come close to him. _How?_

He decided not to buy popcorn. So after he could approach Dean and tell him if he wants to go to eat something. _Yeah, that’s it._ He would be hungry, so he would say yes. And then… Well, Cas would compliment his beautiful eyes and tell him he loves his Batman t-shirts. And that he loves Batman too. And that he has lots of comic-books. Cas would tell him to come over, so he can lend him some of them. They would become friends and one day (hopes, soon) Cas would kiss him, and they would be boyfriends. A couple. Then they would marry and be happy, maybe some kids… And they would be happy forever.

 _Woaaahhh, Stop it, you!_ He said to himself. He was completely lost. He liked this boy so much. _Focus! Relax, or you would scare him!_

_No popcorn. Date after. That’s the plan. No more, no less. Stick to it._

 

*

 

But now, watching Dean buying popcorn he realise his plan had failed. _Shit!_ He should have thought that. It was very likely Dean decided to buy his own popcorn. Everybody said he was smart, well, prove now he’s not always clever. _Assbutt_ , he says to himself, and then thinks: _And if he is not hungry after? And if he doesn’t want to go with him? And if he does not like him? And him he does not even like boys?_

That’s why he is leaning in a wall, trying not to freak out and run.

_Breath and relax, breath and relax._

Everybody enters the cinema, so he does. He decides to watch the episode, enjoy it, and then he’ll see. _Don’t back up_ , he says to himself. But he is also scared. His plan failed. _How am I going to tell him now?_

The universe seems to really want him a chance, or that’s what he thinks when he sees he is seated next to Dean. His heart is bouncing. He hesitates for a moment. Dean seems concentrated in his phone. Cas starts worrying. _If he does not like him?_

But Dean sighs and looks at him. He does not even seem to be aware of doing it. While watching those _Green-Arrow Eyes,_ Cas has a flash. _Danny Pink._

That is what he was looking for. _Danny Pink._ Here it is his courage growing.

No. He is not going to surrender. He is not going to let his fear control him. He is not wasting one more minute of his life to be happy. Any moment could be his last. And if you see it that way, asking Dean out is not as scary as never being with him.

 _Jump, Castiel Novak._ He is going to get that boy. This is a promise. He is going to tell him. Yes. He is going to tell _< Dean Winchester I really like you. It may sound crazy but is true. I promise I’m going to make you happy, never going to hurt you, and… >_

-¿Popcorn?- Says Dean.

Ok, not how he planed. Again. Now what? Screw plans.

-Sure- and Cas grins.

 

_Let’s improvise._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed it!  
> And I'll appreciate your opinion, if you feel like giving it!
> 
> Thank you! :)
> 
> Peace and love for you!


End file.
